marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Mutant X Vol 1 9
(Story) (Title) | Editor-in-Chief = Bob Harras | CoverArtist1 = Cary Nord | Publisher1_1 = Winston Fowlkes | CCO = Avi Arad | Writer1_1 = Howard Mackie | Penciler1_1 = Mike Miller | Inker1_1 = Andrew Pepoy | Colourist1_1 = Gina Going | Letterer1_1 = Chris Eliopoulos | Editor1_1 = Jason Liebig | Editor1_2 = Lysa Hawkins | Editor1_3 = Bobbie Chase | Quotation = To me, my Sentinels. Do that which the Six could not. KILL... THEM... ALL! | Speaker = Goblin Queen | StoryTitle1 = The Uncanny! | Synopsis1 = After somehow making his way back into the heavily guarded New York City from Citrusville, , Havok is having a hard time now getting out of the city to meet up with Elektra and Scotty again. He's on the phone with Elektra when someone arrives at the X-Mansion and the line goes dead. In a panic, he starts to run down the street, and when he breaks a mutant checkpoint, he is pursued into an alley by Sentinels. He's about to melt them when they seem to sink into the concrete below them. The ground opens up underneath him and he falls into a cavern where he awakens to meet Ben Grimm, , and Callisto, (along with some morlocks and moleoids). They talk to him about how they've been getting people out of the city through their tunnels, and they're not 100% sure they can trust him since it's his wife who is trying to take over the world. In Washington, D.C., The Goblin Queen is yelling at President Reed Richards because he almost let 'him' know about their plans. ('Him' is unrevealed). Bloodstorm shows up and tells the Queen that Havok is back in New York, so they all take off back there to find him. Ben eventually agrees to show Havok a way out of the city, and when they get out, the entire evil Six (or Five, really) is there waiting for them with Sentinels. Apparently, Callisto told the Queen where Havok would be on the condition that the Queen left the Morlocks and Moleoids alone. The Queen tries to convince Havok to join her again and bring Scotty with him, and when he declines, yet again, she barbecues Callisto's face, and they all start to fight. Havok takes out Iceman, Ben is tied up with The Brute, and Bloodstorm changes into a wolf and attacks Havok. He throws her at The Fallen with his power, and right as he's getting up, the Queen takes aim at his head. He's upon death when the Mole Man's Mole monster pushes up underneath them, in an effort to rescue Callisto. (Apparently Mole Man and Callisto are lovers). Just as The Queen decides to unleash the Sentinels, they explode into all of their tiny pieces as Magneto comes onto the scene. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * * * * Villains: * * ** ** ** ** ** * Other Characters: * * Locations: * ** *** **** **** Morlock/Moleoid Tunnels *** **** ** ** *** Items: * Vehicles: * An unidentified X-Men Spacecraft | Solicit = * The tide has turned against mutantkind as the now SENTINELS patrol the streets! No longer hailed as a hero, HAVOK joins the Mutant Underground - literally - when he takes to the subways and allies himself with MOLEMAN and CALLISTO! | Notes = * This issue is continued from Mutant X Annual 1999. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} References